


Broken Pieces

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Series: Scream [2]
Category: VIXX, VIXX LR
Genre: Angst, Drug Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning - see tags.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning - see tags.

Taekwoon was sitting on the floor, cradling Wonsik's notebook in his arms. It had been four months since Wonsik had left, and each day he slowly felt more and more like giving up the hope that the blond would ever return. His apartment was a mess, he was surrounded by empty or half-full bottles of alcohol, and his arms were covered in cuts – some healed, some fresh. He was dizzy from the alcohol, but he wasn't drunk yet; he opened the small notebook with steady hands, and stared at Wonsik's words. Before he knew it, his eyes filled with tears so he closed the notebook and held it against his chest. He got up slowly and walked towards the kitchen. As he walked through the dark hallway leading there, he thought he saw a silhouette lingering by the wall, but he know it was just his imagination, and he kept walking. He reached for a bottle of water, but then he changed his mind and grabbed the one of whisky instead.

 

***

 

Wonsik was standing in front of the door, unsure of what he should do. Should he knock? Should he just enter, using the key he still had? He settled for the second option. He tried the key, but he soon found that the door was already unlocked, as if Taekwoon didn’t care anymore what happened to him.

 

***

 

Wonsik stepped inside the apartment that they used to share and waited. For what, he didn’t know either. His heart broke when he saw Taekwoon crying and hugging the notebook that he had so cruelly left behind. When Taekwoon finally got up and made his way towards the kitchen, Wonsik's heart started pounding faster in his chest. He looked at the other man expectantly, but he didn't say anything, just walked past him. Wonsik’s eyes widened in surprise; was Taekwoon ignoring him or didn't he notice him? He kept watching the brunet's every move, until he saw him reaching for the bottle of whiskey he kept on the kitchen counter. The blond bit his bottom lip, then started towards Taekwoon and gripped his arm just before he could drink the whisky. Taekwoon turned around, an incredulous look on his face. Slowly, the corners of his lips lifted in a tired smile, as he turned his attention back to the bottle and took a gulp of alcohol. Wonsik's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. What had happened to the brunet?

"Taekwoon," he whispered, his hand brushing the air in a second attempt to grab the other man's hand. The brunet turned his eyes towards Wonsik; he seemed scared and full of doubts, but at the same time hopeful. "Taekwoon, it's me," the blond said, this time louder.

The brunet's eyes filled with tears, but he was smiling. "You came back," he whispered, his smile widening. However, a second later, fear marked his features again "Are you really here?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Wonsik wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, holding him tightly.

The brunet hid his face in the crook of Wonsik's neck, and the blond could feel Taekwoon's tears on his skin. "You came back," he whispered again.

"I can't stay away from you, you know that," the blond replied, assuring. A few moments later, he pulled back and examined Taekwoon's pale face, the dark circles around his eyes, his skinny frame "What happened to you? You look... different."

"I..." Taekwoon looked away and ran his fingers through his hair, thus exposing his wounded arm. Wonsik's eyes followed the movement, and he grabbed Taekwoon's hand before the brunet realised that Wonsik had noticed his scars. The brunet tried to pull his hand back, but he couldn't even move it.

"What are those?" Wonsik demanded, even though he already knew the answer.

Taekwoon was quiet for a few seconds, but then he remembered what had driven them apart in the first place, so he decided to talk. "The pain of losing you was unbearable sometimes... so I tried to make it go away, if only for a few seconds. I couldn't go through with it, though," he said, then looked at his wrist. "I was still hoping you would come back to me."

A tear rolled down Wonsik's cheek as he once again embraced Taekwoon. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, holding on to the brunet as if he were afraid he would disappear.

The brunet hugged him back. "I'm sorry, too," he whispered. "I know how hard it had been for you because I refused to talk to you." Wonsik was at a loss for words, so, instead, he pressed his lips against Taekwoon's, capturing them in a chaste kiss. The brunet kissed him back, his hands roaming all over Wonsik's back.

"I missed you, so much," the blond said against his lover's lips.

The brunet rested his forehead against Wonsik's, smiling. "I missed you too. I love you." Hearing those words, Wonsik felt like everything clicked into place. His hands slid down Taekwoon's sides, resting on his hips and pulling the brunet closer as he crashed his lips against his lover's. One of Taekwoon's hands rested on the nape of Wonsik's neck, deepening the kiss, their tongues entwined. They were now kissing like their lives depended on it, teeth clashing with urgency.

Not breaking the kiss, Wonsik lifted Taekwoon in his arms, as the latter wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist. Taekwoon kissed his way down to Wonsik's neck, softly biting the sensitive skin there while the blond was making his way to the bedroom. Wonsik moaned into the kiss as he set Taekwoon on the bed and settled himself between the brunet's legs. Taekwoon cupped the blond's face and softly kissed him on the lips. The blond lowered his mouth to Taekwoon's neck, nibbling at the skin there, as his hands slid underneath the brunet's shirt and slowly pushed it up. The brunet tilted his head to the left, moaning softly, then he started unbuttoning Wonsik's shirt. When all the buttons were undone, Wonsik allowed Taekwoon to slide the shirt down his arms, leaving him half naked. The brunet slid his palms across Wonsik's chest, then abs, lingering there. Wonsik looked him in the eyes affectionately, before he took off the brunet's shirt and started leaving a trail of kisses on his soft pale skin. Taekwoon moaned and tangled his fingers into Wonsik's hair, pulling at it softly.

The blond wasted no second and quickly pulled down Taekwoon’s pants along with his underwear, staring at him in awe. “I missed you,” he whispered.

"I missed you too, you have no idea," Taekwoon muttered, then let out a short scream as the blond pushed two fingers inside of him. The blond slid his fingers in and out, opening Taekwoon up for him, while his lips were claiming the brunet’s. “Wonsik,” Taekwoon whimpered against his mouth.

The blond withdrew his fingers and aligned himself with Taekwoon's entrance. "I can't wait any longer," he said, then slammed his cock inside the brunet almost forcefully. Taekwoon let out a loud gasp, the burn feeling like a blessing to him, now that Wonsik was back. The blond started thrusting into Taekwoon powerfully as he gripped his hips, fingernails digging into his flesh painfully.

“Harder,” Taekwoon moaned, dragging his own fingernails down Wonsik’s back, leaving angry red tracks in their wake. Wonsik did as requested and slammed his hips against the brunet's, as hard as he could.

Taekwoon came with a moan only from being fucked raw by Wonsik, the blond following suit just a few moments later. He rode his orgasm out and collapsed on top of the elder with a satisfied smile on his lips. Taekwoon wrapped his arms around the blond, softly kissing the other's temple. "I love you so much."

 

***

 

Wonsik decided against going inside the apartment. He softly closed the door and locked it, then started walking away. His eyes filled with tears as he realised he wasn't going to see Taekwoon again, but that was the best decision he could make, for both of them.

 

***

 

Taekwoon was lying in his bed naked, legs spread, murmuring “I love you so much,” a bottle of pills in his hand.

 

_**Epilogue** _

 

A few weeks later, Wonsik found out that Taekwoon had died from an overdose. He sat down on the floor and cried, remembering all the good moments he and Taekwoon shared together, but at the same time, he couldn’t stop blaming himself for what had happened.

 

               

 

_If only I had entered the apartment that day and told him everything would be alright…_ he thought.


End file.
